Question: Daniel did 45 fewer push-ups than Brandon around noon. Brandon did 84 push-ups. How many push-ups did Daniel do?
Answer: Brandon did 84 push-ups, and Daniel did 45 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $84 - 45$ push-ups. He did $84 - 45 = 39$ push-ups.